


Shower

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser protests, half-heartedly these days, about the how ecologically unsound it is to shower together, gallons of water washing unused down the drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Part of my silly porny-snippet-a-day challenge.
> 
> Prompt: flow, away

Ray slides into the shower behind Fraser.

Fraser protests, half-heartedly these days, about the how ecologically unsound it is to shower together, gallons of water washing unused down the drain.

Ray ignores him.

He grabs the soap from the dish and lathers up the scratchy-scrubby thing he got at the mall. It's got a silly octopus body with little red tentacles and googly eyes, but that's okay with Ray, because Fraser _loves_ getting his back scrubbed with this thing.

Ray takes his time, starting at Fraser's shoulders and working his way down, leaning forward occasionally to nibble at a particularly tasty spot, leaving behind a pink mark. Ray can feel the vibration of Fraser's moans, but the roar of the shower muffles the actual sounds.

Fraser's dazed, blissed out by the combination of his tingling back punctuated by Ray's careful bites. His breathing is ragged and fast, but Ray refuses to be rushed. He drops the octo-scrubby and plasters himself against Fraser's back, loving the feel of slick skin against his. He wraps his arms around Fraser and holds tight.

His hands drift downward, soap-covered and clever, and wrap firmly around Fraser's cock. Fraser twitches a little, like he's been electrified, and a low growl rumbles in his chest. Ray smirks and rubs his cheek against the curve of Fraser's shoulder.

Ray starts to stroke Fraser's cock in earnest, rhythmically, one hand on his erection, the other curled under to palm the weight of Fraser's balls, squeezing them carefully. Ray tries his best to make it perfect for Fraser.

Bracing himself against the tile wall, Fraser's toes curl and he rocks his hips forward, wanting, needing more. Ray whispers filthy things into his ear and Fraser shudders and groans, coming into Ray's capable hands, exhausted and clean.

-fin-


End file.
